Snowy Fairest
Snowy Fairest first began as a character for the Fairytales Minis. Later however she was made into a standard full size doll mimicking the miniature's likeness, along with Cinder Slippers and Scarlet Riding Hood. Through both versions she retains the same outfit and pet squirrel. Snowy Fairest in full size is a Target exclusive. Personality Snowy Fairest is a very friendly girl who is good at keeping the house spick and span. She likes to clean up messes during her spare time, while her favorite things are apples (especially the red ones). She is a true beauty inside and out. Appearance Snowy Fairest has fair skin, black button eyes, and bright pink cheeks. She has curly, short black hair worn with a bright pink bow on the right side of her head. Snowy also wears a pink blouse with white puffed sleeves, a yellow skirt with small red apple images depicting the cycle of eating an apple along it, below the knee white socks and fuschia tennis shoes. Her full size doll wears a pair of pink Mary Jane's with small bows on each toe, along with white socks. For the Sew Snowy collection, Snowy wears a pale yellow jacket with yellow cuffs and white lining. At the chest is four pink buttons, a pink neck, and pink tie around her waist. She also has on pink boots with white strings and bright yellow leggings. Pet Snowy's pet is a bright brown colored squirrel often shown standing on its hind legs. It has small black eyes and pale pink cheeks. Home Snowy lives in the woodlands with her harmonic critter friends, and of course, the clan of Dwarfs who have accepted her into their little cottage. The home is a red two-story cottage with apple and stone decorations. It has a single door and two visible windows. A red candied apple acts like a chimney on the very tippy-top. The path leading to the cottage consists of apple slices over a tiny bridge. Next to the cottage is where laundry is hung up. Merchandise * Snowy Fairest Full Size Doll * Series 7 mini Snowy Fairest * Series 11 Sew Snowy mini Trivia *Snowy was the fifth Tales mini to be reintroduced as a big doll. *Snowy's name "Fairest" comes from how it is said that "Snow White is the Fairest of them all". *Her big and mini versions wear different shoes. Oddly the poster image of Snowy has the mini's shoes. *The dwarf that comes with her mini is somtimes mistaken for a pet, not an extra. *Her sewn date is the same as Holly Sleighbells. *Snowy's skirt has an apple formation, showing the stages it goes through as one eats it. *Almost all artwork related to the 13 inch Snowy lacks her glittery bow detailing. *Her Sew Snowy edition has a re-color of Bea's 2nd edition coat. Gallery Snowy fairest box.jpg Snowy Fairest Doll Lalaloopsy.jpg Snowy Fairest Box.jpg Snowyfairest.jpg sew snowy snowy snow globe.jpg Mini Sew Snowy - Snowy.jpg Sew Snowy Snowy.PNG Fairy Tale Set.jpg Category:Characters Category:Fairytale Edition Category:Hair Color: Black Category:Hairstyle: Short Flare Category:Mini Category:Interest: Fantasy Category:Full Size Doll Category:Girl Category:Eye Color - Black